Venom vs Blue Beetle
Symbiotes Symbiote.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Discription Marvel vs DC! Which symbiotic hero will come out on top? 'Intro' Necro: The term symbiotic means an interaction between two organisims living in close physical assosiation. Mercer: Venom, The lethal protector Necro: And Jamie Reyes,The third Blue Beetle Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, and together we are Necromercer. Necromercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would a DEATH BATTLE! ' 'Venom Necro: Eddie Brock was a freelance photo journalist, was fired, divorced and diagnosed with cancer all in the same day. Mercer: That really sucks. Necro: Later in that same day, eddie had a meeting with the black goop that had just been rejected by spider man. This black goop was actually a symbiote from the planet knull. Mercer: And this symbiote cured his cancer,and it gave him super powers. ''' '''Necro: Then he found spider man and beat the shit out of him! Mercer: But to beat the shit out of spider man he had to have a pretty crazy power set. Necro: First up is Venom's insane strength. Mercer: Venom has fought and defeated the likes of the juggernaut with nothing but brute strength. Venom also fought and deafeated ghost rider on his own, managing to subdue him with his own chain! Necro: Venom has ragdolled spiderman with a single strike, and he even defeated carnage his son, who he...gave birth to?(don't get the wrong Idea you perves!) Mercer: Venom's strength has been calculated to let of two point eight megatons of force per punch! And that is with out the multiplyers venom can add to his body.(The highest we have seen him go is to a times ten multiplyer.) Venom has also shown himself to be able to throw around tanks and bulldozers as if they were nothing, and venom has also torn steel doors off of their hinges with ease before.Hell, Eddie caught a falling ferris wheel to save people! Mercer: In terms of speed venom has shown himself to be able to get the drop spider man and carnage, who have avoided lighting and lasers with ease, but venom has shown himself to have massivly hypersonic movment speeds. Roughly Mach 25 to be exact. Necro: Venom has laughed off hits from the casual mountain destroying juggernaut, putting his maximum duribility and way, way over four point thirty-eight gigatons of force, Venom has also taanked RPG and LAW rockets with ease, and venom even survived ghost rider's penatance stare, one of the most powerful instant kill moves in the marvel universe, as it uses tha target's past sins against them, to kill them.Venom survived the pentance stare while he was being roasted by hellfire, one of venom's main weaknesses. Mercer: Venom is also completly immune to electricity, and he also tanked hit from the continat destroying hulk, and he still got up and got right back to fighting! Necro: In terms of regeneration venom has healed from being decapitated, shot, impaled and burnt with flames and being shot with rockets. Mercer: in terms of hand to hand combat, venom mainly uses a brutal fighting style that relies on brute strength and raw power to beat his foes, And when venom feels that his style is getting to predicatable, he swiths things up with using tentecles and his malleability as a symbiote to get the drop on his foes. Necro: Venom is a deadly foe to fight,as when his fighting prowess is paired with his cunning and brutal intelleic, venom is nigh unstoppable. Mercer: venom is very brutal and sadistic, and sometimes that side of him can get the better of him and cause him to make mistakes. Necro: There is one more thing about venom. Venom's ability to shape-shift is possibly his greatest ability. Mercer: Because of this ability and because of the suit's impressive memory, it remebers how to shoot webs, and it can also be used to create sheilds, axes,blades and tentecles. Necro: Venom even has a spider sense, and venom has a sort of super form. This form is called Madness Venom. Mercer: Venom acheives this form by focusing all of his negative power, and he then uses it to create the Madness form. the madness gains two extra arms, and eleven more heads. This form boost venom's power immensly, and it also increases venom's duribility and regeneration toeven greater hights. However venom loses some of his speed, going from mach 25 to mach 15. The form also makes venom even more brutal and ruthless than he was before. Necro: But of course venom has a few weaknesses. Two to be exact. And they are extreme heat and very loud sound. Mercer: Over all venom is spider man's greatest foe for a reason. ''' '''Venom: WE.ARE.VENOM 'Blue Beetle' Necro: Jaime Reyes was a normal teen until he met a strange bug like object named Kahji Da. Mercer: And so Jaime becae the Blue Beetle. Necro:Jaime was actually not the first blue beetle, as he had one othe impotent beetle that came before him and the beetle's name was ted cord. Mercer: what happened to that guy? Necro: He got shot in the head by a super villian with a god complex. Mercer: Yeesh. Anyway, Jaime and the bug object, which is now known as a scarab, work together to fight crime. Necro: When jamie and ths scarab work together, the scarab provides jaime with a suit of armor, multiple weapons and a super human physique. Mercer: First up is the armor. The armor allows jaime's increased physicality, a set of wings for flying and for defence, and it allows jaime to create weapons, it allows jaime to fly at speeds up to mach 20,and last but not least the suit grants a power known as Scarab Sight. This allows jaime to identify meta humans, and it also informs jaime of weaknesses and injurys of the target. Jaime can even track the target with energy signatre tech. Necro: Next up is jaime's strength. Jaime can lift twenty tons with the help of the scarab, Jaime has also caught a car that was thrown at him with ease, and he caught a massive truck with just one arm. And jaime even one punched Black Beetle, who is just as strong and durable as jaime! Mercer: Blue beetle is insanely fast. Jaime is capeable of traveling at light speed, but he can only do this in space. Jaime is fast enough to leave after images, andBeetle jaime has even avoided tacheyion particals, which are faster than light! Necro: Jaime's duibility is insane, as jaime has tanked a blizzard, being thrown into a car and he even got up after being slammed into the ground by Lobo! The same lobo who one punched Super Man! Mercer: Jaime has quite a few weapons in his arsenal. Such as nukes, energy blasers, swords, energy cannons, blades and sheilds. But jaime has one weapon that all the others pale in comparison to. and that weapons is A planet bursting gun. However, it only has one shot, so jaime hardly ever uses it. ''' '''Necro: Beetle is able to absorb energy to an alarming rate, such as absorbing enough energy to destroy a planet! Mercer: Jaime's most poweful ability by far is his antagonist adaptation. This ability allows jaimes to counter enemy's strengths and to exploit their weaknesses. He can also hit intangable enemys with this power. Necro: Jaime has a minor healing factor and he also has theability to shut down his body for a short period of time to fake death. Mercer: Jaime is very clever and cunning, but most of his powers only work on technology. Necro: Jaime is really powerful, but he dose have quite a major weaknesses. First up is jaime's weakness to magic, and the fact that while jaime and kahji da are friends, kahji da's homicidal tendancys can make the two bicker and argue at the worst of times. Mercer: But over all, The Blue Beetle is one of batman and the JLA's greatest allies. Blue Beetle: I WILL survive, because I'm not alone in this fight... Am I scarab? ' 'Set Necromercer:All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all, its time for a DEATH BATTLE! Symbioteset.jpg|Necromercer 'Fight' New York City, 4:47am The street was dark. Blue beetle had just finished for the night, and was getting ready to drop off the criminals he caught at the police station, when he heard a a scream coming from the near-by harbor. "Aw, man. Just when I thought I was done." Blue beetle thought to himself as he dropped of his criminals, and he then flew over to the harbor. There he saw a mass of black goo with a white spider symbol on it's back chowing down on Bane, the man Batman had told him to stay away from. "Freeze!" Blue Beetle yelled at the goo. It stopped eating and it looked up at blue beetle. "Anouther criminal to crush? Whattda ya think Eddie?" "Sounds like fun." "Who are you?" Blue Beetle exclaimed. "WE.ARE.VENOM" Symbiote Fight.png|Necromercer ' ' Blue Beetle made the first move, transforming hia arm into a laser cannon, and he fired at venom, who dodged the laser and ran in close to blue beetle. Beetle fired anouther laser at venom, who avoided the attack again. Venom was now right on top of blue beetle. Venom pulled back his fist, and punched beetle square in the face, sending him flying into a shipping container. ''' '''Beetle got up and rubbed his head. Venom rushed at him with his fist pulled back once more. Beetle rushed towards venom, ready to counter attack. Venom and Blue Beetle unleashed their attacks on one anouther, their fists slamming into each other at rapid speeds. Venom won their shot tussle,managing to punch beetle in the face,and with his next attack venom turned his arm into a blade,and swug viscously at Jaime. Jaime ducked and responded by uppercuting Venom in the chin,sending him flying into the air. "Your strong!" Venom excalimed as he fell to the ground. "Shut up creep!" "No need to be rude..." Venom said as he landed. "After all, you would not want your last words to mean,would you?" Beetle did not respond with words. Insted blue turned his hands into blades,and he then rushed at Venom,who turned his hands into blades as well,and the two began to slash each other, cutting off large hunks of flesh,only for them to regenerate almost instantly. Beetle kicked venom in the chest,sending him flying once more. Venom fired a strand of webbing at Jaime,conecting with beetle's arm. Venom yanked the webbing hard,closing the gap between them. Venom drop-kicked Beetle in the chest,knocking beetle to the ground’’’ Beetle got back up and fired a sonic beam at Venom,who screamed and began to writhe in agony. “So that’s your weakness huh?” Blue beetle said as he intensified the beam. Venom screamed loudly as the symbiote began to melt off of him. Beetle stopped the beam and strolled over to Eddie, who no longer had the symbiote on him. "This is the end." Jamie said as he pointed his hand at Eddie, transforming it into a cannon. "It is... for you!" Eddie said, suddenly leaping up and uppercutting the stunned Blue Beetle, sending him flying. The symbiote returned to Eddie, granting him new strength. Eddie unleashed a flurry of punchs on the blue hero, who was defensless against the onslaught. Venom uppercutted Blue Beetle in the face so hard that his chin and head exploded, showering blood and brains all over the dock. Venom laughed as he scooped some of the brains up off of the ground and lapped it out of his hand with his tounge, then chowing down on Jamie's guts and organs. To Venom's surprise he turned blue, having eaten them. Venom shurgged his shoulders and roared in victory. ' Symbiotes K.O..jpg|Necromercer ' 'Results' Necro: Ouch. that had to hurt. anyway, so why did Venom win? Mercer: For quite a few good reasons actually. First off Venom's regeneration was unlike anything Jamie had ever faced before. Necro: Strength wise, this was Venom's game. Beetle can lift twenty tons at his best and Venom can lift over two hundred at his worst. this would make Venom a minimum of ten times stronger than Jamie. And while Jamie could destroy the planet(it was implied at least) it is very unlikely he would use such power on Venom in the first place. And while jamie could destroy earth by absorbing energy, he was only able to do this with energy based attacks, not regular punchs. And even if jamie brought his planet bursting rifle with him, and used it on Venom, Eddie could survive it. You heard me right. Venom could tank a planet busting attack. Consider Venom's fight with Knull, the god of the symbiotes. Knull was capable of treatening the multiverse with his power, so I don't think poor old jamie had anything to counter that type of power. Necro: Speed wise both Blue Beetle and Venom have avoided or can at least scale to someone who has avoided Tachion particles(Venom scales to spider man, who avoided them in his fight with the silver samurai) so they are roughly equal in the speed catagory. Venom also is more experinced than Blue beetle and he works together better with his symbiote than jamie dose with his scarab. jamie and the scarab are smarter however. Mercer: And their duribility has already been covred, so lets jump right to covoring the elephant in the room. venoms weaknesses to sound and fire. Take it away Necro. Necro: All right. Over the years spider man has abused venom's weakness to sound so much to the point that Venom has built up a resistance to sound attacks of almost any kind. they deal some damage momentarilly, but venom is back up and fighting in just a few seconds. Now on to heat/fire. Venom has surivived being in the way of bombs, nukes burinig rooms and lasers and lightining, and his suit has not come off of him at all in those times. So it is unlikely that Venom would have much difficulty with Blue Beetle's lasers and sound waves. Mercer: In the end, this was just Venom's game from the start. Venom's strength, duribility regeneration and resistance gave him this win. Don't look so blue Jamie. Blue Beetle just didn't have the guts for this match. ' Venomwins.jpg|Necromercer ' Necro: The winner is Venom! 'Comparison' 'Venom' + Stronger + Regeneration + Duribility + Immune to his own weaknesses (somewhat) + Expereince + Works together with his symbiote better than Jamie and his scarab = Speed '- Blue Beetle can exploit Venom's weaknesses ' '- Intelligence' 'Blue Beetle' + Arsenal + Can exploit Venom's weaknesses + Smarter = Speed '- Weaker' '- Less Durable' '- Worse regeneration' '- Less experinced' '- Worse teamwork with his scarab then Venom and his Symbiote ' 'Next Time' 'Trivia' *'This is Necromercer's second completed Marvel vs DC themed Death Battle' *'This is also the second one a marvel character wins' 'Poll' Category:Necromercer Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Batman vs Spiderman' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Completed by Necromercer